Skinny Love
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: A Trez love story - They'd never forget the day that they had met, and the click that they had felt.
1. Part I

She knew the day they met was something she'd remember forever. She had thought she would hate him. He was a troublemaker, a freak, and an idiot. Looking into those clear blue eyes, she knew she had found something special. There was this innocent yet mischievous charm about him. He was no ordinary boy. He'd found the nerve to nail her not once but twice with not so magic substances. She had sought revenge knowing she'd scare him away like she did every other boy, but he'd stayed. The moment he had said he liked it, she had known they'd be friends forever. Then, she'd felt it—this special once-in-a-lifetime click.

With the passage of time, she was only more confident that she had not been wrong that day. They clicked; they fit together like the stars in the night sky. They could banter back and forth all day long without stopping. Sometimes their words were lighthearted and free spirited, other times overshadowed by undertones of passion and intensity. Talking to Dez always made her feel alive. His remarks—some witty, others downright stupid—had a way of touching her. It was like his words penetrated her walls and shook her to the very core.

So often his words had the power to make her ridiculously mad. She'd stand there struggling to hold back the words that were on the tip of her tongue. It wasn't easy to be brash and confident and assertive. Most people didn't know what to do with her. Somehow, Dez did. He knew how to handle her, moods and all. So she'd begin, knowing that he was up for anything. Underneath all of that carefree, playfulness was a brave soul. So many others tried to knock him down, but they keep him there when he always got back up. He had one passion in life—to be himself. Nothing could stop him. He was courageous regardless of the obstacle. She'd watch her words hit him like arrows knowing that she could never shake his confidence. It made her feel alive knowing that she could say anything, do anything, be perfectly herself, and they'd always still be friends. When she finished, his expression always was confused; the sad puppy dog eyes were the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She always longed to run up and kiss away that sad expression and tell him that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

But she didn't. Instead, she walked away knowing she would fall asleep and dream about him and when she woke up he'd be her first thought. Sometimes, she thought that she just had to tell him. There was no way she could think about him that much and keep it all in. He was so special—so unlike any other guy she'd ever met. He was perfect for her. But she couldn't tell him that. There was no way she'd sacrifice the magic that they had just for the chance of something more. He didn't like her like that—she was sure of it. Who likes a girl who always gets angry and emotional? He liked cheerful, glitzy models not passionate, raw girls like her. Besides, there was another girl he was always calling babe. No, she shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't tell him. But sometimes in the quiet moments, she felt so alone that she wondered why she didn't throw caution to the wind and just tell him. Then she remembered why. Dez was magnificent—happy, brave, and determined. She was only ordinary.

* * *

He would never forget the magical day they met. It had been one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments. He couldn't really explain how he had known that she was special the moment he laid eyes on her, but somehow he had. He had teased her like he teased every other girl he met. She might be special, he had thought, but there was no way she could get his humor. No one but Austin did that. Somehow, though, she had. She had been intrigued and not just mad. When she had sought revenge with her shock finger, he had known that they would always be friends. You don't meet girls like that every day.

And he hadn't been wrong. With the time that passed, it was clear as day to him that what they had was special. Watching them, you would have thought they'd known each other forever. He felt sometimes like they had. She wasn't one to share her brightest thoughts, her deepest fears, but somehow, he knew them. He didn't understand girls; he would have been first to tell you that. But in his perfectly clueless state, he understood Trish. He knew what made her happy, what made her angry, what made her cry. Best of all, he knew whatever he did they'd still be friends.

He was shocked at first to discover he knew how to push her buttons. He didn't even have to think about it. He always knew just the thing, perhaps a little over-the-top of what he'd normally say, that would make her mad. When she got mad, it was a sight to behold—her hands on her hips, her dark eyes blazing, and her mouth spouting its worst. She was always at her cutest when she was mad. The lazy, heartless facade melted away exposing the real Trish. Passion and emotion flowed out like rivers. Seeing her like that was so exhilarating; knowing that he was responsible made him feel on top of the world. No matter how often that happened there was something about that fire that was so irresistible. It made him want to think of the next thing to say that'd effect her like that or maybe take her in his arms.

But he didn't. He walked away, daydreaming of the next thing he could say. Sometimes, the pull was so strong he felt he must tell her; she was so special—so once in a million. But she didn't like him. She couldn't. What girl likes a guy who makes her mad? She wanted a guy who was bright and intelligent and strong, not a clueless freak like him. There was no way he would risk losing what they had, so he'd found another girl. She was pretty and happy and fun, but she wasn't Trish. She liked him and for now that had to be enough. Sometimes, he'd stare at Trish and wonder why he'd settled with a girl who was so much less. Then he'd remember it all. Trish was magnificent—so passionate, so beautiful, so strong. He was only ordinary.

* * *

 **Author's note: I have had this sitting in my drafts for awhile, and I finally was finally able to make something out of it. I am thinking about possibly continuing this. I'd love to know what you think and where you could see this going.**


	2. Part II

Somewhere along the line, everything had changed. She couldn't have told you how she knew, but Dez suddenly felt distant. His mind was far away, and his heart felt even farther. They talked, but it wasn't like it had been before. Their conversations were centered around business, and civility ruled. She generally liked getting along with people, but this was different. She missed their messy arguments and the closeness that they had enjoyed. At times, she felt that the ceremonial politeness was going to kill her. She didn't want this at all. She just wanted to him to do something—anything—that would make them close again. Maybe he could just say something that made her really mad; that had always worked before. He didn't; he hardly said anything at all.

Every day, she found it harder to hide the feelings she had for him. The annoyed expression became more difficult when all she felt was admiration. The crazy teenage boy she loved was fast becoming a man. He was himself more than he'd ever been before. His brave heart had only gotten stronger; it'd take a lot to shake him now. He didn't care what the critics thought because he was his own man. He made movies, beautiful films rather, that touched her deeply. Watching him with his little proteges at the music factory made her heart melt. Yes, he still had his clueless moments, but she wasn't sure she would have loved him if he didn't. Every day that passed she was sure she loved him more.

The four long years of high school were winding to a close, and change was coming their way. College loomed on the horizon—a world of painful goodbyes and unexplored possibilities. She felt it so keenly; she would have to say goodbye to the man she loved. Every time she looked his way, she felt the pain of the goodbye that was coming. She'd always dreamed that somehow she'd find the courage to tell him she cared, but now, she wasn't sure she would. Her life was one of missed opportunities. Still, she remembered ever word they shared, every glance between them, every smile on his face.

Tell herself what she might, it was not too late. It wasn't all over. He was not gone, yet. She didn't have to let him go without trying. She could talk to him and tell him he was special. She knew it would mean facing the hurt she'd been dreading, but living without him was worse. She needed him—his happiness, his strength, his kindness. She had to do it, and she would. She'd go to his little studio in the music factory and tell him all that was on her mind. There was no turning back.

* * *

Maybe if he stayed away, he'd forget her face. He didn't love her; he loved Carrie. He repeated it to himself over and over, but he didn't really believe it. With the passing time, he was only more aware of what he truly wanted. He loved romance movies and their happily ever afters, but his favorite love story was much closer. All his life, he'd only dreamed of finding what his parents had. Their love wasn't perfect; they fought quite a bit after all. Come what may, they loved each other deeply. They were soulmates. He'd been longing to find his soulmate for so long that he told himself that Carrie was even when he knew she wasn't. She wasn't bad; she'd be someone's happily ever after. All he knew was that she wasn't his.

He had to tell her. It wasn't fair to keep going. He was wasting her time, his too, but he knew it'd hurt her deeply. He had thought he loved her; he was sure she had thought so too. It wasn't her fault he'd been so stupid. The conflicting feelings had driven him practically crazy. He had to tell her, but he didn't want to. He finally made his choice. The relationship was over; it was time she finally knew. He called her and told her all. She was sad of course but kinder than he'd thought. That night, he'd finally slept in peace.

Once he'd said goodbye to her, he'd only thought of Trish. She was special, that girl. She'd captured his imagination imagination so long ago, and he had not forgotten her no matter how hard he tried. As the years passed, he'd watched her out of the corner of his eye and seen her grow. She was more sure of herself, more confident in what she believed. Her passion and strength still ran deep, but she knew how to let them be heard. There was this new gentleness and depth of caring. It was like before she'd only been a ripening bud; now she was a beautiful flower. Best of all, she taught him. He knew she wasn't aware of it, but she showed him life outside of his happy little world. Every day with her was a new adventure.

He felt that life was finally getting good. The Carrie question was settled, and Trish was more beautiful than ever. Even his optimist heart, though, knew that this would not last forever. The long expected senior year was quickly slipping away. In its place would come a day where he would have to say goodbye to Trish. As the days passed, he knew that he couldn't simply let them be unfinished business. He didn't want to live his nightmares of a life without her. He had to tell her that she was special, the only one he'd ever truly loved. He would do it; he would go and tell her what was on his mind. He was running the risk of rejection he knew, but she was worth the risk. Now that he'd made up his mind, he couldn't wait any longer. He'd go run to her office and tell her. He simply had to. The sound of pounding rattled his thoughts; someone was at the door.

* * *

 **Author's note: I've been wanting to update this story for awhile. I got ahead on my game and actually wrote two chapters. I'm pretty excited about the final chapter. It has the first Trez love confession scene that I've ever written. I can't wait for you all to read it. Look for it in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	3. Part III

He had initially thought that the pounding would stop, but it had only continued. It took him a moment to come to his senses and realize that someone was actually knocking on the door. He got up from the great big chair in the corner and walked across the checkered floor to his studio door. He opened it, and Trish came falling in.

His jaw dropped in surprise. She was _that_ close to ending up in a tangled heap on the floor. This was Trish. She liked to keep things classy; he'd never seen her fall down on purpose. What in the world was she doing?

She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. He blinked and when he looked at her again he was surprised. Her hands were on her hips, and her face was angry. "Think I did that on purpose? Think again. You didn't answer the door, you doof," she scolded. "I just decided to take a short rest on it. How was I supposed to know you'd ever stop your daydreaming and actually open it?"

He might have been annoyed, but it had been too long since he'd seen the attitude he loved. He'd grown to appreciate her new found self-control, but there was something about the strength that came out when she was mad. It had made him feel happy to know that that strength was still there. The excitement inside could not be contained, and he felt a smile come to his face.

"So says the one who always slams the door on me," he chuckled. "Your office door, your house door, you're always slamming the door on _me_."

Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her face only showed traces of the anger of a moment ago. Perhaps his smile had made all the difference. Could it be that she didn't hate him after all?

"Only when you deserve it, doof," she replied.

Maybe she was right. He could be nosy after all. "Oh," was all he said.

She smiled, and her eyes sparkled. Yeah, he had to admit he liked that too. Sometimes she just too adorable for her own good.

"I wanted to talk to you," she began hastily and stopped.

"Talk on," he said, gesturing to his favorite chair. "I love talking to you. _Actually_ , I believe that's what we're doing right now."

She sat down. "Dez….I…I….." she began and broke it off. She looked no longer calm but confused and even perplexed.

He felt puzzled. What was going on here? Had he said something wrong? They'd had conversations like this many times, but she'd never acted like this before. He would have said she looked like…a lost puppy. How had confident and assertive Trish turned into this? He was shocked when she just stood up and walked away without another word.

* * *

She wanted to run away and never come back. She'd just made a fool of herself—in front of Dez no less. What must he think of her? She got as far as the courtyard of the mall when she stopped. She knew she'd always regret it if she never went back. She'd missed too many opportunities; she would not let this one pass her by. She turned around and walked back in his still open door. She stopped right in front of him where she could see his face, feel his presence, and smell his cologne.

She took a deep breath; his nearness gave her courage."Dez…..Dezmond Hatfield Wade. I may or not have treated you like I hate you, but I really don't. I want to be your friend; I want to hang out with you. And no I'm not after your money. I just want to be friends…Snap, I promised myself I'd say it all….Dez, I know you're with Carrie, and this will never work. But you need to know the truth. I like you more than I'd ever be able to say. You're very special to me, Dez."

She closed her eyes. She had to hear the words she dreaded, but she didn't have to see his face as he said them. _Please just let it be over quickly_ , she begged. She'd lived this out too many times already in her nightmares, but this time the words never came. Instead, she felt his arms pulling her close.

"Trish, it's over. Carrie and I are history, over, done. Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? Yeah, it didn't work out. Turns out, she wasn't the girl for me." She heard the smile in his voice. "Oh, and _I_ like you too."

He had to be joking. There was no way that this could be true. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this. She pulled out of his grip and stepped back, so that she could see his face. He had a cryptic smile there that she had never quite figured out.

She felt vulnerable and exposed. "Dez, don't tease me," she said. "If this your idea of a joke, you're not the half the man I thought you were. I told you my biggest secret because I trusted you. It's not fair for you to say you like me just so you can laugh at me."

At once, his hands were on her shoulders, and she felt herself moved closer. His gaze was on her face; she saw only the clear blue of his eyes. "Trish. I'm not joking." His eyes were serious and lost their twinkle for a moment. "You are so special to me, too….Like you, Trish?" he laughed. "I love you." He reached down and bopped her nose. "That's so much better. I love it when you smile and your eyes sparkle. They're such a pretty color. Have I ever told you that? I love it when you pretend to be annoyed when you're not. You may be a good actress, but acting annoyed just isn't your thing. Heck, I even love it when you get mad." He shook his head. "I can't tell you how many times I've almost told you this. I was just too afraid. There was no way you could love me; I'm pretty ordinary I'm afraid."

An "Oh, Dez," was all she managed. She was overwhelmed; she moved in and put her arms around him. "You've never been ordinary to me. I always thought I was the ordinary one."

"No, Trish, you shine. You make it all too hard for me to keep my eyes off of you." She felt his hand on her head. He grabbed one of her curls. "So I can't help wondering how long it's been?" she heard him laughingly ask as she felt the curl spring back against her head.

"That I've liked you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on, I know how long I've liked you. It's been like forever. Ever since you cast a spell on me with those chocolate brown eyes of yours."

"Oh that. Yeah, it goes back to that day at Austin's house, you know, way back then."

It was his turn to laugh. "This is crazy. We have both liked each other for years and didn't say anything. Why didn't we? This could have happened like way sooner."

"That's why it's called skinny love," she said quietly.

He was serious as he continued. "Skinny love? Our love is not skinny but fit. It's been stretching and growing and changing through hardship. And it's going to make it, you know. We've got some big challenges coming our way, but our love is strong and we'll find a way."

She laughed in return. Could he be any more adorably clueless? She looked up at his face high above her. She stretched up as tall as she could until her lips touched his cheek. "Yes, it's skinny no longer." As she said those words, she couldn't help but feel that he was right. Their love was no longer skinny. It was strong, and it would last.

* * *

 **Author's note: I just want to take a chance to say thank you to all of you Austin and Ally fans. You guys are the best! I really appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite my stories. You know you are! ;) A special thanks to each and every one of you. I hope that this chapter was a satisfactory ending to the story!**


End file.
